What if
by Trini08
Summary: What would have happened if Teyla had shot John......


**This is my version of what could ahve happened on The Long Goodbye. yeah, its kinda sad, but hey, thats what i'm doing best at so far. lol, hope u like.**

* * *

"Forgive me John." She whispered to him. Teyla knew that John would rather she killed him than let Elizabeth kill all those people. No, it wasn't Elizabeth, she would never do anything like this, it was Phoebus. Phoebus was the one who was going to kill all those people. Teyla aimed her gun at John's chest, her finger on the trigger. She looked away as she pulled the trigger, not wanting to see his face when she shot him. She heard the gun fire and John gasp and collapse to the ground as the bullet entered his lower chest. She immediately dropped the gun and fell to his side, cradling his head in her lap.

"John, please forgive me. I had to, I am sorry." She cried.

John's body suddenly started convulsing and she held him tighter. She wasn't sure if this was just because he was dying or if Thalen was letting go of his body. She continued to hold him close after the convulsion stopped. Suddenly his eyes opened and he looked at Teyla.

"Teyla, don't cry. You did what you had to. I don't blame you." He whispered to her, knowing he couldn't manages much more than that.

"Please, John, do not try to speak. Save your strength, we can get you back to Dr. Beckett and he can help you. I will not let you die." She ran one hand across his forehead and through his hair while the other kept pressure on his wound.

"No, please…….I need…. to say this." He gasped out, "Teyla……I….I….love….you."

Teyla let out a strangled cry at his last words. He loved her and she had shot him, killed him. She reached down and lifted his head to hers and kissed him. At first he kissed her back, but after only a few seconds his body went limp in her arms. She put her hand to his neck in search of a pulse, but there wasn't one there. She cried as she pulled him closer and rested her head on his shoulder. She had no clue how long she held him there before hearing someone behind her.

"Put your arms up and step over there against the wall." It was Elizabeth. Teyla did as she said.

"He is already dead." She said, turning to face Elizabeth.

"Well, that's good. I win." Elizabeth smiled and knelt down beside the body to check for herself. He was dead. Just then Elizabeth collapsed to the ground next to John in convulsions.

Teyla called for help on her radio. Shortly after the convulsion Elizabeth woke up. Teyla had kicked Elizabeth's weapon away and pointed her own gun at her.

"Teyla, it's me." Elizabeth said sitting up.

"How can I be sure that it is really you?" Teyla said with no emotion in her voice, keeping her gun aimed at her.

"I promise, it's really me this time. Phoebus is gone." Elizabeth put her hands on the ground in front of her so she could stand up. She felt something wet under her hand and looked down. It was blood. She saw another body on the ground next to her, John's. That's when she also realized that Teyla was covered in blood too. All of what had just happened came flooding back to her. Taking control of the city, the gas she was going to release into the living quarters, ordering Teyla to shoot Colonel Sheppard.

"Oh God!" She gasped "Oh God, he's dead isn't he?"

Teyla simply nodded, lowering her gun. Only the real Elizabeth would have this reaction to John's death. The two of them stayed there in silence, neither knowing what to say to the other. When the medical team arrived they took Elizabeth away to the infirmary in handcuffs. Dr. Beckett looked over John's body, he could tell from the amount of blood that was everywhere that he was dead. They placed his body on the stretcher and brought it to the morgue. Teyla stayed by his side the entire time.

Teyla sat by his side in the morgue, not even feeling the coldness of the air. She held his cold, limp hand in hers, their fingers entwined together.

"I am sorry John. I had no other choice. I know that you would have rather I had shot you instead of letting all those other people die for no reason." She said, her voice quiet and emotionless. She had felt numb since he died in her arms. "You were a good man John Sheppard. Atlantis will forever miss you, I will forever miss you. I love you too, John." She whispered the last words and kissed him on the forehead.

"Teyla, we need to do an autopsy now. I need you to leave." Dr. Beckett said from behind her.

Teyla nodded and left the room. She wandered the halls of Atlantis, lost with out him even though she knew the city so well. She finally found herself at the infirmary. She had to talk to Elizabeth. Teyla stepped through the doors and found Elizabeth's bed. She was awake and she looked away in shame when she saw Teyla approaching her.

"Dr. Weir, I do not blame you for his death." She started. "I know that you would never intentionally hurt him or make someone else hurt him. If it is anyone fault, it is mine."

Elizabeth looked up, tears forming in her eyes.

"Teyla, it's not your fault. You did what you did to save all those people. John would have wanted that too. If there is anyone to blame its Thalen and Phoebus." She was fighting back tears as she continued. "Them and their stupid feud. We never should have opened those containers or gotten that close." She burst out into tears before she could finish her rambling. Teyla placed a hand on her shoulder and sat on the edge of the bed crying as well.

"I can't believe he's gone, Teyla. What are we going to do with out him?"

"We will mourn him." She answered. "We will mourn and remember him. His memory will live on forever through this great city."

The city practically stood still for days after John Sheppard's death. Carson's autopsy report said that the cause of death was a single gunshot that perforated the abdominal aorta. Even though Teyla hadn't aimed to kill him, she had accidentally struck the major artery when she turned away from him which only proved to make her feel worse about his death. John's body was cremated and his ashes were placed in an Athosian urn in the control room. No one in the city was blamed for John's death, there were no charges brought up against Elizabeth or Teyla, although they both blamed themselves for what happened. With time, everything returned to normal, or as normal as it could, for a short while at least. Major Lorne took over Sheppard's team at first because he was the most respected of the team leaders. The team however would eventually breakup for good. Teyla left to return to her people on the mainland, taking a small amount of John's ashes with her. Rodney, after being injured one too many times off world, decided to stay in Atlantis and do research there. Ronon also decided to stay on Atlantis to train soldiers in fighting techniques, but he also went off world a lot with many of the teams. Elizabeth stayed in Atlantis for years after Johns death, refusing to return to earth even for a small break. She buried herself in her work, in reports and translating Ancient texts. Almost six years later Rodney forced her to go back to earth for at least a month, and neither one ever came back.

* * *

**i hope u enjoyed it, please review. thanks**


End file.
